Always expect the unexpected
by SiriusStar674
Summary: DM/HG Hermione and Draco both had heartache in their lives, when they meet in Diagon Alley one rainy afternoon can they overcome their differences and become friends? Maybe something more? Rated for later chapters and mild language. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea for this story for several months now, and decided it was about time I wrote something. Hope you like it x**

* * *

 _Chapter One: Not so different_

Draco Malfoy pulled his cloak tightly around his shoulders as he stepped out into the street. He shivered slightly, as the rain began to fall from the sky. Diagon Alley was deserted, as everyone was taking shelter from the rain. He wasn't bothered by the downpour. He'd rather be alone right now anyway.

As he trudged through the puddles, his mind began to replay the events that had occurred the day before.

Early yesterday morning he had received an owl, requesting his presence at the reading of his father's will. Oh, how he loathed that man. That animal that he had been forced to call a father. That man had been anything but a father to him. He thought back to his childhood when he and his mother received only constant abuse, both emotional and physical. The lies his father had had him believe. _Pureblood_. He thought back to his years at Hogwarts. Muggleborns could perform magic as any other wizard could. Better even. His father could burn in hell for all he cared.

He thought back to how he used to call Hermione Granger, muggleborn and the most talented witch in the school, a Mudblood. He had seen the hurt in her eyes when he had called her that, and how the guilt had coursed through him. Sure, she was an annoying little know-it-all, but she didn't deserve that.

He had attended, for the sake of keeping up appearances. He had met up with the family's lawyer when he arrived. He remember when his mother had died. He father had refused him to go to the reading of her will. Everything had gone to him, of course. The manor, the family fortune etc. And a letter. The lawyer had read it to him, as he refused to look at his father's work.

The letter had said how his father had loved him. _Love_. Lucius was one to talk about love. He didn't know the meaning of the word. At the end of the letter it had said, that when to time came for down to settle down, he was to marry a pureblood.

Draco knew he didn't want to be anything like his father. When and if he married, if would be because he loved her, not because of her family heritage.

He wasn't going to marry for blood.

Not now. Not ever.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat alone by the fountain. Her expression blank, her eyes emotionless. The last two days had been the worst of her life. She had indeed, split up with Ronald Weasley.

During their relationship, she hadn't felt any sparks with him. She loved him, yes, but not romantically. Ron, however, had felt differently. He was too rough when it came to showing affection, and although he didn't realise it, he had made extremely self conscious about herself. When she talked to Ginny about her relationship with Harry, Ginny had spoke of how he made her feel excited. How he made her feel special and beautiful. She didn't feel that with Ron.

She had told Harry and Ginny about how she felt, that she didn't want to be with Ron anymore. Hermione was relieved when they understood. That they said they would still be her friend no matter what, and nothing would change that. They had even wished her luck in breaking the news to Ron.

She supposed it could have been worse. Hermione didn't know what she would have done if they had turned against her.

She had tried to let Ron down easy. That it wasn't his fault, but she didn't love him in that way. Ron completely flipped out. He had yelled at her, accused her of cheating on him, behind his back. He told that she be glad that she was with him, because no one else would ever want her.

And then he slapped her. Hermione didn't know if it was intentional or in just the heat of the moment. But she had never seen this side of him before. He had stormed out the house, leaving her in tears.

As she sat there by the fountain, a stray tear rolled down her cheek. As she went to wipe it away, she heard footsteps coming up from behind her.

She turned to see who it was.

* * *

Draco walked to the fountain, that was at the end of the street. However when he got to it, someone was already there.

Hermione turned around to look at him. She hadn't expected anyone else to out in this rain. By the look on his face, he didn't think anyone would be out here either. He nodded his greeting to her.

'Granger'

'Malfoy' their tones weren't cold or harsh, but empty. Draco looked her, he had never seen her so... so broken. To anyone else, it would have looked like there were no emotions in here expression. But he could tell, for he wore the same mask everyday. He sat across from her by the fountain.

'So ...' he broke the silence. 'What are you doing out here in the rain?' he asked her. When she didn't answer he continued talking. 'Haven't seen you in a while, how are things going with you and the Weasel?'

'Why should you care?' ah, so he had hit a sore spot.

'Just curious, during Hogwarts he used to follow you round like a lost puppy. Or was that just so he could copy your transfiguration homework?'

Hermione scoffed. 'He never did any homework if he could get away with it'

He smiled at her 'Touché' now he thought about it, the Weasel probably wouldn't have passed any subjects if it wasn't for Granger.

'So why are out here?'

'I wanted to be alone, I didn't think anyone would be out here in this weather'

'Why'd you wanna be alone?'

'I had no idea Slytherin's were so nosy'

'All part of the charm'

She looked in dead in the eye 'Why are you being nice to me?'

'Look I'm not the prat that you think I am, plus you looked like you needed someone to talk to'

'I broke with him' she said quietly.

'And I presume "him" is Weasley?'

She gave a small nod. He could see it pained her to talk about it, even though she was doing a fine job to cover it up. Deciding to change the subject he spoke.

'I've just come the will reading of that poor excuse I have for a father'

'I didn't know he had died, I'm sorry'

'Really? Cause I know I'm not'

'But I thought you were close, the way you spoke of him during Hogwarts'

'Yeah well, I was just a kid. Presides it was nice to at least pretend a father who actually cared, instead of the asshole he actually was'

'What was he like, as a dad I mean?' she quickly added 'You don't have to answer if you don't want to'

'No, its fine. He was, in a word, an asshole. He deserved worse than the fate he got'

'How did he die?'

'Dementor's kiss'

She gave a small 'oh'.

They stayed in silence for a while before she decided to speak up. 'Do ever feel like that no matter what you do its never good enough?'

He gave her a confused look before nodding. She continued 'I never loved him in that way, I knew he wasn't going to be happy about breaking up, but I never thought he would react so badly'

'What did he do?'

She shuck her head 'Its nothing, don't bother your self about it'

'Well, it's obviously not nothing otherwise you wouldn't be out here sat in the rain' Draco stood up from where he was sat, and sat next to her. 'You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to, but what ever he did upset you, you'll need to take the weight of your shoulders at some point'

He stood up and began to walk away before he turned back to face her 'You know Granger, minus background histories, we're not so different, you and I. I presume you have a floo connection, you're welcome to come by the manor if you ever need someone to talk to'

He started walking away again before she called out to him.

'Malfoy!' He turned back around.

'Yes?'

'Thank you'

He gave her a smile. 'Any time, see you around Granger'

* * *

 **Chapter one finished, did you like it? Please read and review. There will be more chapters so don't you worry folks!**

 **-SiriusStar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I'm going to try and update this at least once a week, so don't go anywhere! This is chapter two, hope you like it. Oh, and I don't personally have anything against Ron's character, but I needed him this way for the story to work x**

 **SiriusStar**

 **Disclaimer; Not mine**

* * *

Chapter two: Don't leave

Hermione rubbed her eyes. Had she really just had a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy? More than that, did they become friends? He did invite her round if she ever needed anyone to talk to. It was nice seeing this side of him.

She yawned as she reached into her pocket for her keys to her small bungalow, and opened the door. She shrugged off her coat, which was completely soaked through. Hermione shivered. Time to warm up. After a long hot shower, she changed into her pyjamas and dressing gown. She made herself a hot cup of tea, and snuggled up on the sofa with a book next to Crookshanks, who was fast asleep on the cushion beside her. Hermione rubbed her eyes and yawned again. She hadn't noticed how tired she was. She tried to continue reading her book, but it wasn't long before she nodded of into a dose and was fast asleep.

She awoke again, about two hours later to the sound of someone banging on her front door. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and went to answer the door. It surprised when she saw who it was.

'Ron?'

'Hermione, I'm sorry, please take me back, I'll do what ever you want, just take me back, I-'

'Ron stop, I know you didn't mean for that to happen the other night, but I cant get back together with you, you know I don't love in that way'

'Hermione, look I know you're upset for what happened the other night, but that doesn't have to stop us from getting back together-'

'Ronald, don't you get it? I don't want us to get back together'

'You cant mean that'

'Yes, I do'

'I don't know what you expect me say Hermione, I've tried to say I'm sorry and you've just thrown in back in my face'

'Ron-'

'No Hermione, stop. What happened the other night was your fault'

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me, if you hadn't broken up with me, it never would have happened'

'Oh, it would have happened, you just didn't see it coming. Ron, I never loved you in that way, why can't you just accept that?'

'So that's it? After everything we've been through together, everything I've done for you, you're just going slam the door in my face'

'Get out'

'What?'

'You heard me, I want you out of my house.'

'But-'

'OUT!' Once he was out the door, she slammed it shut and locked it. Hermione slid to her knees as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Pulling herself together, she wiped them away, and stood up. That was the second time she had cried because of him today. She considered setting Crookshanks on him, knowing his hatred for her cat. She smiled a little at the thought.

God, she really needed someone to talk to. She could talk to Harry or Ginny, but they would probably ask lots of questions. She didn't really feel up for that right now. Or, she could talk to Draco...

Would he mind if she dropped over to his house at ten o'clock in the evening? If he didn't, she could always leave again, and by what she remembered, he wasn't one to go to bed early. She probably should change out of pyjamas if she was going. Hermione quickly changed into a pair of comfy jeans, and pulled a hoodie over her pyjama top. Taking a handful of floo powder she stepped into the fireplace. she took a deep breath.

'Malfoy Manor!'

* * *

Draco paced around his room. Did he really expect to just drop in? He looked at the clock, it was nearing half past ten already. No, she wouldn't come this late at night, and he had already spoken to her earlier that day. So why did he want to see her so badly? It wasn't like they were friends at school or anything, and they had only just had their first civil conversation with each other.

He sat on his bed, and sighed. Maybe it was the fact that she was the closest thing he had to friend right now, besides the house elves and they didn't really count as 'friends'. Suddenly one of his house elves, Pinky popped into his room.

'What is it?'

'Pinky has come to tell sir, that sir has a visitor'

'A visitor? Who is it?'

'Nice girl said her name was Hermione Granger, sir, she was very nice to Pinky, sir'

Hermione had come to see him? He ran out of the room yelling a 'thank you' to Pinky as he left. He entered the lounge, to find her sat on the love seat nearest the fireplace, looking around the room curiously with her large brown eyes. He coughed to get her attention.

'Granger'

'Malfoy, I... I suppose your wondering what I'm doing here at this hour'

'I am a bit curious' She took a deep breath.

'Well, Ron came to my house. We argued again'

'If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you? The first argument I mean'

'I... told him that I didn't love in that way, and it wasn't fair on him to stay together. I guess he took it rather badly'

'What did he say?'

'That I cheated on him, that should be grateful that he loved me because no one else ever will'

'That's not true' the words came out before he could stop them. Hermione blushed a little.

'And then he...' she trailed off.

'He what?'

'Nothing, it doesn't matter now'

'Hermione, please tell me' She looked up at him at hearing call her by her first name.

'You called me Hermione'

'Yes, and I want you to call me Draco. No more of this last name nonsense'

'Okay Draco, I don't know if I'm ready to discuss what happened after that'

'Okay, you can tell me when your ready, so what happened with Weasley before you came here'

'He says he wants me back. He said it was my fault that things ended the way they did'

'You shouldn't listen to him, he's just trying to guilt trip you into getting back together with him' Hermione nodded her agreement. Draco decide to change the subject.

'Hey, have you had dinner yet' She shock her head as a no, then looked up at him.

'But it's ten o'clock in the evening'

'So, the elves have cooked dinner, it would be a shame to waste it' She smiled at him.

'Okay'

* * *

It was around midnight when they finished dinner. They had spent the night laughing, and talking what their lives had been like since they had graduated. Hermione realised that she liked spending time with him; he was witty and their shared similar interests.

One of those things was reading, although Draco admitted that he never let any of the other Slytherins know this. They would surely mock him if they ever found out. His ears had turned pink as he told her.

After dinner, they went to sit in the lounge. Hermione looked up at the clock on the wall.

'My gosh, it's so late. I think I better head back now'

'What! Why? Hermione, its too late for you to go back home by yourself now'

'But its just a quick hop through the fireplace'

'Come on, I can have a house elf set up a room for you. You can go back in the morning'

'No, but thank you for the offer, and thanks for dinner by the way'

'It's okay, you sure you want to home?'

'I'm sure'

'Okay, owl me tomorrow then?'

'Sure, thanks again for dinner'

'No problem'

'Bye Draco'

'Bye'

Hermione changed into her pyjamas and flopped on her bed. As soon has her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep. Her last thought as she dosed of was if only he hadn't been such a prat during school. She would have made friends with him a lot sooner.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I feel as though i may have rushed their relationship a little, so I'm going to slow a bit in the next few chapters. Please review and tell me what you think x**

 **SiriusStar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, back again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here is chapter three, hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to JKR**

 **SiriusStar**

* * *

Chapter three: Caramel and peanut butter

It had been a week since Hermione had last seen Draco. They had owled each other nearly everyday, and Hermione had found that he was very easy to talk to, and she found that there were some things she could talk to him about, which she couldn't tell Harry or Ginny. To her relief, she hadn't seen, or heard from Ron since their last argument.

Hermione awoke on the Saturday morning at 7am. She sat up and yawned. Deciding to take a quick shower before breakfast, she grabbed her towel and dashed into the bathroom. When she got out of the shower and back to her room, she heard a faint tapping noise coming from the window.

Sat on the outside windowsill was Hyperion, Draco's owl, and attached to his leg was an envelope. Opening the window, he flew and perched on her desk. He hooted softly as she stroked his feathers and untied the letter. Opening the envelope, she read the letter.

 _Hermione_

 _How are you? The weasel hasn't been bothering you I hope?_

 _Anyway, its been a while since we talked in person. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up?_

 _If you're free this Saturday afternoon at 1 o'clock, perhaps we could meet at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch? We could spend the afternoon together then had dinner back at the manor._

 _Send Hyperion back with your reply, I look forward to seeing you._

 _Draco_

Hermione smiled. Taking a quill from her desk, she wrote her reply. Stroking Hyperion's once more, she attached the reply to his leg and he flew out the window.

Looking down at the towel she was still wearing, she decided it best to get changed. Changing into a navy-blue pleated knee length skirt, white blouse and navy-blue cardigan, she dried her hair with her wand. Slipping on a pair of dark blue slip-on pumps, she made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. She couldn't wait to see Draco.

* * *

Back at the manor, Draco was just as anxious to see Hermione. Although he had really been talking to her for a week, she was definitely his closest friend. His fellow Slytherins weren't exactly what you would call friends. Crabbe and Goyle mainly followed him around because his father had told them to. Pansy always had an annoying screechy voice, and scrunched her pug-like face up when ever something didn't go her way and although he was closest with Blaise out of all of them, his Italian classmate had moved back to Italy with his family after graduation.

Hermione was his first real friend, the first friend that he actually cared about, and the mere fact that she was neither pureblood or Slytherin didn't bother him in the slightest. She easy to talk to, witty, and had a sense of humour.

Just then Hyperion flew back with a letter attached to his leg. Untying it, he read aloud.

 _Draco_

 _I would love to meet up with you later today, I'll see you soon_

 _Hermione_

Although the letter was short, it made him happy. He was going to spend the entire afternoon with Hermione, and at the moment he was sure that nothing could put him in a bad mood.

He strode out the room and down to the kitchen, to tell the house elves to have dinner ready for when they came back later that evening. Now all he had to do was to wait for 1 o'clock.

* * *

Hermione tapped her foot distractedly as she waited outside the Leaky Cauldron. Okay, so maybe she had gotten there ten minutes early, but who was counting? She had tied her hair into a side plait, and was carrying her trusted brown leather satchel. Hermione checked her watch. 12:45. There was still five minutes to go until Draco turned up.

Draco left the manor at five minutes to one, and apperated to the Leaky Cauldron. When got there he saw that Hermione was already waiting outside. He smiled, she always dressed so modestly. It was kind of cute.

Draco waved to get her attention. Hermione smiled when she saw him.

'Why, hello there, Miss Granger, fancy seeing you here' Hermione rolled her eyed good naturedly, causing Draco to laugh.

'And good afternoon to you, Mr Malfoy, what brings you to this part of town?' Draco laughed again.

'Have you been waiting here long?'

'No, not long. I got here at ten to'

'Well you did always like to be punctual, shall we go in?' Hermione nodded in reply.

The two spent the afternoon laughing, talking and visiting various shops around Diagon Alley. After lunch, which Draco insisted he pay for, they paid a visit to Florish and Blotts, much to Hermione's excitement. Draco smiled as he watched her light as she looked a all of the books. But there was one book that caught her eye in particular.

'Hogwarts: a history special edition of the founders!' she beamed, before putting it back on the shelf.

'Er, Hermione, why did put it back?' Draco puzzled.

'I have enough copies of that book as it is, besides, I need some self control when it comes to buying books' she reasoned.

'What if I bought it for you?' he took the book back of the shelf.

'No I couldn't let you do that, you've already bought me lunch today' She took the book out of his hands and placed it back onto the shelf.

'Hermione, its not like I don't have the money, and its just a book. No dent in my pocket'

'It really is sweet of you, but if I was going to get the book I would pay for it myself'

Draco gave her a smirk, before taking the book of the shelf and purchasing it.

'Look, now before you say anything, this is my copy and I'm going to keep it at the manor so you have something to read when ever you pop round and visit'

Hermione grumbled a small 'thank you'. Draco laughed before taking her hand and leading her out the shop. They visited Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour, where the two bought caramel and peanut-butter ice-cream sundaes and Hermione laughed when Draco ended up with chocolate sauce on his nose.

At around six o'clock, they apperated back to Malfoy Manor, where the elves had dinner ready and waiting for them. Over dinner they discussed their careers since Hogwarts. Draco had spent the last few years fixing the damage that his father had done in the ministry, and now had a high position there, owning several successful businesses. Hermione herself was in a high position in the ministry, running both an auror training program and a animal welfare society.

'So, what else have you up to these past few years, besides work?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Not much, I've had some work done on the manor, as you can see. Makes it seems less... cold'

'Yeah, you've made quite the home for yourself, I see'

'Hm, what about you? If you don't to talk about, well you know, you can leave that part out'

'Well, before the war, I had my parents go to Australia, so they would be safe. After graduation, they decided they wanted to stay over there. I've visited them several times'

'Really? what part of Australia?'

'Queensland, but they've travelled all over'

'Nice, I've never been to Australia, my parents only ever took me to European countries'

'If you ever wanted to come with me to Australia one time, I'm sure my parents won't mind'

'I might just take you up on that offer Hermione' he smiled at her.

'Alright. Though I should warn you, my mum will try and feed you up and my dad will ask you loads of questions about Quidditch'

'They sound wonderful, how does your dad know about Quidditch?'

'Harry told him about. We took him to a match once, and now he's obsessed with the sport'

Draco laughed, before asking 'You're still friends with Potter? He didn't side with the Weasel?'

'No, I'm glad he didn't side with Ron. The whole thing would have been a lot harder'

'Yeah, well I'm glad you're okay now'

'Hm'

'Hm? What's bothering you Hermione?'

'Nothing, I was just thinking about when I broke up with Ron'

'Are you ready to tell me what he did yet?'

'No, not yet'

'Okay, well don't let it play on your mind too much, remember what happened wasn't your fault'

'Thank you Draco'

'Now, I'm still hungry! Pinky! Bring in dessert!- please' he added as Hermione gave him a look.

'What?' he asked innocently. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.

'Boys' she smiled, shaking her head.

* * *

 **What did you think? Just a heads up, Ron will be in the next chapter for the rest of my story plan to work, but don't worry, it will be a LONG while before he's in it again after that. Please R &R **

**SiriusStar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! Chapter four, like I said, there we will see more of Ron in this chapter. Hope you like it**

 **SiriusStar**

* * *

Chapter four: Stay away from her

Pinky brought in the dessert fairly quickly, which was lucky as Draco's stomach had started growling, even though he had already had his dinner. Hermione thanked the small elf, before they both tucked in. After dinner, the two chatted away for hours before they checked the time to see it was already quarter to twelve. Hermione stood up to leave when Draco grabbed her arm to stop her.

'Where are you going?'

'Home, Draco, have you seen how late it is?'

'Why don't you stay the night? It's not like you have to work tomorrow'

'Why do I feel a sense of deja vu? Draco, it will be less trouble for you if I go home'

'And it will be less trouble for _you_ if you stay, come on, the house elves wont mind setting you up a room'

'But-'

'No buts, its too late for you to go back now. Stay'

'Fine, But I'm leaving again in the morning'

'After a late breakfast?'

'Draco...'

'Okay, okay, you're so cute when you're angry'

'Wait, what?'

'Nothing'

'Draco Malfoy!-' Hermione was about to scold him for calling her cute, when Pinky the house elf appeared.

'Miss Hermione's room is ready for miss. Pinky will see sir and miss in the morning'

'Thanks Pinky' Draco smiled at the elf, thankful for the interruption, before Pinky disappeared again.

'Guess I'll show you to your room now' Draco took her by the hand and lead her up stairs, down the corridor to the room across from his.

'Right then, I will see you in the morning miss Hermione' Draco gave her a cheeky smile.

'Um, Draco...'

'Yes buttercup?' Hermione scowled at his nickname.

'I don't have any pyjamas'

'Oh, right... wait here' Draco disappeared into his room, and returned with a green t-shirt.

'You can sleep in this, you're so small it'll probably be more of a night gown than a t-shirt'

'Hey! I'm not that small!'

'You're 5"2 Hermione, you're tiny' he laughed as she stood up against his 6"2 build.

'5"1 actually' she grumbled. Draco laughed and handed her the shirt.

'Thanks'

'Goodnight Hermione'

'Night'

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning and stretched. It had been the best night sleep she had had in weeks. She really should sleep over more often. _No, bad Hermione, you should be at home in your own bed!_ She mentally scolded herself.

She got out of bed and got dressed. Then she left the room, and headed downstairs for breakfast. When she got there she was surprised to see that Draco was up so early. But what surprised her more was the fact that he was cooking.

'Good morning Mya'

'Morning. Mya, now is it? Last night you called me buttercup'

'Yeah well, you didn't like that name anyway. You don't mind me calling you Mya?'

'No, its what my grandpa used call me'

'Clever minds think alike'

'And how do you know that my grandpa was a clever man?'

'Well, you must have got your brains from somewhere'

'True' Draco's jaw dropped in mock shock.

'And she doesn't even show an ounce of modesty, dear dear dear' Hermione smiled at him.

'shut up' Draco laughed before serving her breakfast. After breakfast, Hermione said goodbye to Draco and apperated home to her bungalow. When she got home she had a shower and changed into a fresh set of clothes. And that's when she heard a knock at the door...

* * *

'Ron? I thought I made it quite clear I don't want to see you again!'

'Oh shut up you bitch! What makes you think you have the right to walk out my life?'

'Excuse me? How dare you come round to my house and start demanding how I live my life?!' Hermione yelled angrily.

'Oh yeah! How do think I feel when I find that my best friend and my sister sided with you after what you did?'

'Don't you dare bring them into this-' Before she could finish her sentence he slammed her against the wall, his nails digging into her skin.

'Listen to me bitch, you are nothing but a lowly Mudblood-'

* * *

Draco hummed as he read the 'Daily Prophet'. Seeing Hermione this morning had put him in a good mood. Folding up his paper, he put it on the table when something caught his eye. A brown leather satchel sat on a chair across from him. _Hermione._

Well, he thought, returning it gave him and excuse to visit her. Grabbing the bag, he took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. He stepped into Hermione's living room, when he saw Hermione slam against the wall. _By the weasel._

'You are nothing but a lowly Mudblood-' Before Draco had any time to think, he ripped Ron of her, and set a firm punch against Ron's jaw. Ron slid to the floor, whimpering.

'Don't you ever touch her again, you filthy weasel' Draco snarled.

'Stay away from her, got it? Now get out!' Ron bolted out of the door, in fear of being punched again.

Draco turned to Hermione, who was still stood against the wall in shock, tears streaming down her face. Her face was white, and she was shaking from what had just happened.

'Mya?' Draco said softly. She was still shaking. Draco pulled her into his arms, and rocked her gently as she sobbed into his chest. When she had calmed a bit, he heard her mumble'

'I thought he was going to hit me again'

'Again? He's hit you before?' Draco filled with rage and hatred for the red head. But he remained calm as he held Hermione.

'That's the part I didn't tell you, when me and Ron broke up. He hit me' she whispered.

'Mya, I want you to know that I will never let him hurt you again. If he ever comes near you again I'll-'

'Punch him in the jaw again?' Hermione quipped in, giving a small smile.

'Nah, we don't want to be too nice, now do we?'

'Just don't get yourself locked up in Azkaban' she laughed, cheering up slightly. Draco gave her a innocent smile.

'Me? Azkaban? I'm too good looking for that place' he gave her a cheeky smile.

'Prat' she smiled, rolling her eyes.

'Yeah, but a handsome prat' he replied, winking at her.

'Thank you Draco, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come when you did. Now I think about it, why are you here?' she questioned.

'Oh, you left your satchel at the manor, I came to return it'

'Well thank you'

'Any time. Gives me an excuse for visiting you' he replied cheekily, winking again.

'Draco, you don't need an excuse for visiting me. You can come round anytime'

'Even when your in the shower. Mm, I do like the sound of that' Hermione swatted his arm playfully.

'Draco Malfoy! Even if I am in the shower when you visit you will wait in the lounge until I'm out and dressed'

'Of course buttercup!'

'Good! And don't call me buttercup'

* * *

Draco spent the day at Hermione's bungalow. They filled their time looking through photo albums of when Hermione was little.

'Oh, this one is so cute! I didn't know you played the piano' Draco picked up a photograph of Hermione from when she was seven.

'Yeah, my mum made me take it up. She's the one who taught me how to play'

'Will play for me one day?'

'Maybe, I don't have a piano here though'

'Problem solved. I've got one back at the manor'

'You play?' Hermione asked. Draco's ears turned red.

'Yeah, but the piano isn't exactly something a Slytherin can brag about. Oh! What about this one?' Draco picked up another photo of Hermione. In this one it showed a four year old Hermione sat on an older man's lap.

'Yeah, that's me and my Grandpa. He died in our second year at Hogwarts'

'I'm sorry. That year wasn't a particularly good year for you, was it?' Draco though back to when he had first called her a 'Mudblood', and shuddered.

'I'm sorry for what I said to you back then'

'Its okay, you didn't know any better. We were only kids'

'Yeah, guess you can't change the past. Your Grandpa, is he the one who used to call you Mya?'

'Yes, I think you would have liked him. He had a wonderful sense of humour. I used to spend the summer holidays visiting him at his house in the country'

'You have his eyes'

'So I've been told, have you seen this one?' Hermione handed him a photo of her when she was two.

'I like this one. Look at your little chubby cheeks!' Hermione blushed.

'Your so adorable' he laughed, as her blush darkened.

'Okay okay give it back now!'

* * *

 **And that's chapter four done. Please R &R and tell me what you think**

 **SiriusStar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! Ready for another chapter? Here is chapter five. Enjoy!**

 **SiriusStar**

* * *

Chapter five: Come with me

Hermione had had enough of Ronald Weasley. Yesterday had been the second time he had come round to her house. Hermione thanked her lucky stars that Draco had got there when he did.

She wanted Ron out of here life for good, where he couldn't come anywhere near her. Before Draco had left yesterday afternoon, he had suggested they take Ron to court and have a restraining order so Ron couldn't hurt again. But had Hermione had refused. She knew if she did that then the press would stick their noses in, and questions would be asked. The last thing she wanted was other people butting in on her private life, and putting it out there for the world to see.

No, she needed a different idea. A place she could go where he wouldn't find her... Like Australia. It wouldn't really be classed as running away if she moved to Australia where her parents lived. Perhaps she could travel a bit first before moving to Australia. It wasn't like she could afford to travel. Her high position in the ministry meant she wasn't exactly short of money. She could always transfer to the Australian Wizarding Ministry, and set up her work there, and Draco...

Draco. How could she leave him behind? He had become her rock over the past week. She couldn't leave him, she was the only person he had left. Then an idea struck her. Grabbing a piece of parchment she wrote Draco a short letter. She called over Timothy, the tiny owl she had bought when she started working at the ministry. Attaching the letter to Timothy, she watched him fly out the window until he was out of sight.

Right, she thought, time to get packing!

* * *

Draco sat at the breakfast table, reading this mornings 'Daily Prophet'. He looked up when he heard a tapping sound coming from the window. He looked over to see Timothy. _Hermione's owl._

Standing up quickly, he opened the window and let the owl in. Untying the letter from Timothy's leg, he absentmindedly patted the small owl's head. He read:

 _Draco_

 _I decided to leave the country and go to Australia. I might travel the globe a bit first._

 _Please come and see me, there is something I need to talk to you about before I go._

 _Hope to see you soon._

 _Hermione_

Draco's heart sank. She was leaving, how could she leave him? He understood that she wanted to get away from the weasel, but leaving him behind was a bit far. She wanted to talk to him before she left. Perhaps he could talk her into staying?

Taking a handful of floo powder, he tossed it into the fire and flooed to her house. When he got there he saw several bags had already been packed. Walking around them, he walked across the hallway to Hermione' s room. The door was open and he could see her inside packing a suitcase. He knocked on the door frame to get her attention.

'Draco' she smiled at him. Before either them had said anything else Draco had pulled her into a tight hug, arms wrapped around her small frame.

'Mya, you can't leave. Please don't leave me. I need you here with me, just please don't go-'

'Draco, please let me explain. Now sit' she pointed a space on her bed. Draco sat down, putting his hand in lap and looking up at her with big eyes like a small child.

'Yes, I am leaving. Now before you throw a tantrum, I want you to come too'

'Me? You want me to go with you?'

'That was the general idea, yes' Suddenly Draco stood, picked her up and spun her around, beaming. She was slightly shaky when he put her back down again.

'Oh course I'll go with you! Oh merlin, I need to pack!' he ran out the room to the fireplace.

'I'll be back in half an hour! Don't leave with out me!' he called.

'I won't!' she called back, laughing and shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

When Draco return with his bags, which he had shrunk and put in his pocket, Hermione was sat at her desk writing out a letter. Hermione looked up when he came into the room.

'I've written to Harry and Ginny telling them that I'm going away, and to the ministry asking them to transfer my business documents to Australia, and I've written to the Australian Ministry so I can sent up my training program there, so that takes care of work'

'That was quick, I didn't know you could write that fast, but then you always did manage to do more work then everyone else during school' Hermione blushed slightly at his comment.

'Got your stuff?'

'Yeah, I shrunk my things and their in my pocket'

'Sounds like a good idea, I think I'll do that' Hermione smiled at him as she began to shrink her language from its normal size.

'Well, I am full of good ideas. So, are we going straight Australia, it's just in your letter before you said you want the see the globe first?'

'Yeah, I have a few places in mind, but I haven't decided where to go first. Where do you want to go?'

'Not sure, what places did you have in mind?'

'Well, I've always wanted to go to South Africa. Canada, Italy, China, Greece. What do you think?'

'I say we do Italy first, our family has an apartment there, then make our way to Greece'

'Alright then' The two flooed to Draco's apartment, when looked out onto the coast of Southern Italy. Hermione was in awe when she saw it.

'It's simply breath taking. It's absolutely gorgeous here'

'Well, we Malfoys do like the better things in life. You really like it?'

'Yes Draco, I do'

The apartment had four bedrooms, a huge joined kitchen and dinning area, lounge, an indoor and outdoor pool and an outdoor seating area that looked out onto a private cove. There were three bathrooms, two upstairs, one downstairs, each with a walk-in shower and Jacuzzi. To put it simply, the apartment wasn't cheap.

Draco gave her a tour of the house, finishing up with the bedrooms.

'So which room would you like? Take your pick' he told her. Hermione chose her room, and once inside, resized her suitcases. Draco left so she could unpack, and went to unpack his own luggage.

They met up again later in the kitchen.

'So, what do want to do now we're here? I don't mean to brag but I have connections at a fantastic restaurant not far from here. I could book us a table for tonight'

'That sounds wonderful, I'm guessing that its a very formal restaurant?'

'Well, they don't call me a Malfoy for nothing. Do you have any formal dresses? If not we can go and get one before hand-'

'No that's okay. I do have one I could wear'

'Alright then. I'll book us a table for seven' Draco gave her hand a gentle squeeze before heading out of the room. Hermione looked up at the clock. It was only half past twelve. Deciding to take a swim, Hermione headed upstairs to get changed.

Draco finished booking the table, and headed outside to look for Hermione. When he saw her I the pool, he headed back inside before she saw him, so he could change into his swim shorts and join her. When he got back outside, he froze. He hadn't seen her fully the first time, and now he could help but stare.

Hermione was wearing a very modest one-piece white and navy-blue swim suit, and although the suit wasn't very revealing it showed off her figure. When Draco realised she had caught him staring, he looked away from her gaze and jumped in the pool with her.

'Mister Malfoy, I do believe you were staring' she swatted his arm playfully.

'Not my fault. I do like to appreciate a good female specimen when I see one' he winked at her. Hermione blushed.

'I wasn't aware that my swim suit was so revealing' she mumbled, beginning to go shy.

'Oh, it isn't. You still look gorgeous though' he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Hermione's blush deepened.

'Are you going shy on me now, miss Granger?' he swam closer to her.

'No' she spoke quietly.

'Oh, I think you are' he pulled her against his bare torso.

'I am not going shy on you and I'll prove it' she whispered into his ear.

'Will you now?'

'Uh huh' she smiled at him. Hermione pulled away suddenly and splashed him.

'OI! What was that for?' he cried. Hermione laughed, and soon Draco was laughing with her.

* * *

Draco wrapped a towel around his waist, and took out a black suit and tuxedo for his closet. It was nearing half six, and the restaurant was booked for seven. Changing quickly, he went left his room and waited for Hermione at the bottom of the stairs.

'Mya, are you ready to go?' he called up. Just then, Hermione stepped out at the top of the stairs, in her dress. Draco saw her.

He felt his breath catch the back of his throat.

'Oh Merlin'

* * *

 **Things were heating up a bit there, but I'm not going to indulge you just yet! Also I would like that LittlebigmouthOKC for the idea of a restraining order. Please review**

 **SiriusStar**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there chums! Ready for another chapter? Here is chapter six, hope you like it!x**

 **SiriusStar**

* * *

Chapter six:

'Oh Merlin'

Hermione blushed as she saw Draco staring at her. Walking down the stairs to meet him, she gave him a shy smile. She hooked her arm with his and looked up at him.

'Ready to go?' she asked. Draco simply looked at her.

'You... you look beautiful' Hermione blushed again. Her curly hair had been put up into a Russian plait, her floor length dress was navy blue with a boat neckline and shimmering silver waist band. At the back, the dress dipped to half way down her back and she wore simple silver stud earrings. It was simple, elegant and beautiful.

'Thank you' she gave a smile. Draco gave her a dazed looked before coming to his senses.

'Oh right! Leaving. Yes, of course!' The two left the apartment before apparating to the restaurant.

* * *

'I can't believe you said that to him!' Hermione's laughter filled the hallway, as the returned back to the apartment.

'Well, I can't have people hitting on my dining companion, even if he was the owner's son' Draco shot her a winning smile. 'Besides, I don't think he could handle your level of intelligence anyway. Guys like him prefer bimbos that hang of their every word' Hermione had stopped laughing, and smiled at him.

'Thank you for tonight' Draco smiled down at her and laced their fingers together.

'It was my pleasure, I enjoyed tonight, idiotic owner's spawn aside'

'He really was annoying, wasn't he?'

'Bloody hell yes, and I wasn't even on the receiving end' Draco grumbled. 'You sure you're alright? I know you don't normally like being put in the spot light like that'

'I'm fine. Not so sure about him though, he looked like he was going to cry when you yelled at him'

'Yeah, he didn't look too happy, did he? So, what do you want to do tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow? Um, I don't know'

'Wow. First time Hermione Granger doesn't know something' Hermione playfully hit his arm as he laughed.

'Why don't we just explore the city? I'm sure we can find something to do'

'Alright. Sounds like a plan. See you in the morning Mya'

'Good night Draco' Hermione kissed his cheek, before heading up to her room. As soon as she had closed the door, Hermione kicked off her shoes and flopped on the bed. Tonight had been a lot of fun, but now she was exhausted. She took of her dress and hung it up, then changed into her pyjamas. She took her hair out of its braid, letting her curls fall to her shoulders.

Hermione slipped out her room and into the bathroom to brush her teeth (her parents were dentists after all). However when got there Draco was already inside, doing his teeth with the door open. He saw her reflection in the mirror and turned around to face her.

'Hey. Thought you'd be asleep' Draco had changed out of his suit and was only wearing a pair of dark green boxers.

'Er no, I was just here to brush my teeth' Hermione blushed, slightly uncomfortable. Draco smirked and walked over to her, peering down on her small frame as she looked up at him.

'What's wrong? It's not like you haven't seen me without a shirt before' He teased. Hermione gulped, not breaking eye contact. He was really close now. She could see the outline of every muscle in his toned chest.

'I'll let you get on and brush your teeth. Night' Draco strode out the room, into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sun peering through the curtains. It took her a moment to realise she wasn't at home anymore, but in Italy with Draco.

Draco.

She realised how close they had been last night. Shaking the thought from her head, she got up. Today they would exploring the city. Hermione grabbed her towel and headed out of her room for a shower. When she got there the bathroom was empty, unlike the night before. Showering quickly, she dried herself, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She changed into her white sleeveless blouse, with dark blue swallows on, light blue dungaree shorts, and a navy blue cardigan. She slipped into a pair of brown ballet pumps, before heading down stairs.

'Morning' Draco greeted her when he saw her. He was stood in the kitchen making breakfast, wearing an apron that read 'kiss the chef'. He set her plate in front of her.

'Thanks'

'So, still up for exploring the city?'

'Oh course'

'Good. I know a great place we can stop for lunch'

'Actually, I was wondering if we could take a picnic with us. Maybe we can go there another day?'

'Alright. So where to you want to go to first?'

'No idea, lets just have a look around'

'Okay, I'll make us some sandwiches'

'Great'

* * *

The two wondered around the city, popping in and out of shops. They had stopped for lunch in a park near the coliseum, before exploring the city further. Over all it had been a rather pleasant day, the only mishap being when Draco was yelled at by an angry and quite scary elderly woman in a sweet shop, for accidentally knocking over a display of chocolate fudge. The fact she was yelling at him in Italian only made it more intense. Needless to say they had got out of there rather quickly.

Now they were heading back to the apartment. Draco had refused to let go of her hand all day, only doing so when he had realised it was near impossible to have their lunch with their hands joined together.

Draco opened the door with a flick of his wand. Once inside the two collapsed on the sofa, exhausted from being on their feet the entire day.

'Well, the things I learnt today, that I didn't know before' Draco mused 'Never know a fudge display if the shop is run by a terrifying older woman' Hermione laughed.

'We should have stayed and helped her clean up the mess you made' Hermione felt slightly guilty for just leaving when they did.

Draco snorted 'And then she would have guilt tripped us into helping her do other stuff around the shop. No its best we left when we did'

'Yeah, you're probably right'

'Oh course I am'

'Besides, you'd have gotten in the way and made a mess of some other display'

'Hey! I resent that!'

'Draco, you know its true' Hermione teased.

'You know what else is true?'

'What?'

'The fact that you're very ticklish!' Draco round up on her, and began tickling her sides.

'No, Draco... hahaha don't. Hahaha stop!'

'Don't stop? Okay then!' He continued to tickle her mercilessly.

'I hahaha, can't breathe hahaha' Draco released her so she could catch her breath. He watched her as she lay there taking deep breaths. When she was breathing normally again, Hermione looked up at him.

'What's the time?'

'Ten past six. Want to go out and get some dinner?'

'Yeah, I'm starving'

'I'm not surprised. Tiny thing like you'

'Hey I'm not tiny!'

'Oh really?' He stood next to her and looked down onto her small frame. He picked her up by her waist, like a small child, and brought her up so she was at the same height as him. Hermione clung to his shoulders to prevent herself from falling. Draco let go of her around the middle and brought so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, before wrapping is strong arms around her. This was the closest they had ever been.

'Still think you're not tiny?' he whispered into her ear, pressing a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. Hermione sighed and leaned into him, bringing them even closer. The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Draco put her back down.

'We should probably get some dinner'

* * *

 **I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I know I said I wanted to upload a least once a week, well I guess that went out the window. The first two of not uploading I did a very excuses for that but after that I kinda forgot... Oops. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!**

 **SiriusStar**


End file.
